Fighter of Time/Chapter 1: Awakening
A beeping could be heard, it sounded like it followed a steady drum beat. Other unknown sounds could also be heard around the small faerie. She sat up and her eyes shot around the room she found herself in. She looked shocked. Her heart was racing. Where was she? She quickly realized she was on a white pillow that she sunk into. The bed she was on was for a normal size person. It looked sort of like a cot by the simplicity of it. And as for her wounds, they were all wrapped up with bandages. It looked like someone was able to treat her after all. The room was lit from the ceiling, but there were neither flames nor any windows for the sun. It did not seem to give off any heat. The source of the light that lit the room was mysterious. As for the floor it looked to be like some kind of iron or steal. It had a shine to it as well. And the door to the room; seemed to be made of the same substance as the floor. The faerie was distraught at the strange sights. As she continued to survey the room she noticed there were odd-like boxes that had red and blue vines sprouting out of them. The gray-colored boxes were making whirling sounds. The walls of the room were bright white. Two of the four walls were covered with shelves that contained many vials and other things that she had never seen before. She noticed that there were three other beds that looked like the one that she was on. She then heard heavy breathing coming from her left side. She looked over and saw Link on another bed. He had a clear mask over his mouth and nose. His hat was missing and he had a couple of bandages on his face. He was shirtless as his chest was all bandaged up. There were red and blue vines hooked up to his chest that seemed to go to one of the weird contraptions next to the bed. Navi let out a small frantic shriek not sure of what the weird things were that had attached themselves to Link’s chest. She stood up on the pillow she was on. She quickly ran and jumped off the bed. She let out a worried cry praying her damaged wings would carry her. Her wings caused her a lot of pain but they did not fail her. They kept her afloat. Navi landed on Link’s wounded chest. She legs buckled beneath her as she fell to her knees panting. The small flight had taken a lot out of her. She knew she was not fully healed yet. She looked at Link and then over at the weird contraptions that seemed to surround Link. One of those strange boxes with lines on it seemed to beep at the same pace as Link’s heart. Navi awkwardly got to her feet. She looked at the mask that was on Link. She felt that thing was keeping Link from waking up. Whatever creature this was, it had put Link into an endless slumber with this mask. She knew she had to free him of the mask and wake him. She ran up to the mask and tried desperately to pull it off. She fell onto her bottom and looked up despairingly at the clear mask. Navi sat thinking as she listened to Link’s slow and steady breaths. She glanced at the thing that seemed to keep a steady pace with his heart. She then noticed the straps on the mask. She got to her feet wincing a little in pain as she stumbled up to the strap. She bit onto the strap trying to bite through it. She just knew if she freed him of this mask, Link would be revived. He would wake up and everything would be fine. Navi let out a small squeak just as she released the strap. Something had snuck up on her and grabbed her from behind. It was a pair of hands, looked to be humanoid. Navi turned to get a good look at who had grabbed her. Her eyes widen as she stared at the man holding her. The man looked like an older version of a Kokiri. He had lime hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He had pointy ears, but not as long as a Kokiris’s ears. As she looked into his eyes she felt quite baffled and scared. His pupils looked like spider webs in his eyes. He was wearing an odd pair of glasses as well. She took a good look at him to see he had on a long white coat with blue trim. His shirt was the same color as his hair. His pants were a dark grey color. “L-Let me go!!” Navi spat at the man as she struggled determined to free herself. “What have you done to Link!! What weird creature are you letting feast on him!! You’re killing him!!” The man looked at her and then looked at Link. “Please calm down little miss...before you go and hurt yourself. What would be the point of fixing you if you go and hurt yourself again? Please… allow me to explain.” he said as he began to carry her back to the bed that she started on. How dare this man ask her to calm down while her friend was dying!?...the tiny faerie thought to herself. What an outrage! This man was letting this weird creature do as it pleased to Link as he lay in this imposed endless sleep. Let the man explain… huh! She didn’t need an explanation for the obvious. She bit down hard on the man’s hand hoping to make him let go. The man yelped a little from the pain; more from the surprise of it. The bite helped him quickly grasp that he was not getting through to this small creature. He held her gently so not to make her wounds worse. Still he couldn’t risk her trying to remove the mask or any of the other wires attached to the young boy. He needed to try to talk some sense into this small faerie. By the way she was responding to the circumstances she’d apparently never been exposed to technology. So the green-haired man knew it was going to be hard to explain. No doubt such a device would look like some inconceivable creature to someone that had never seen technology. The man needed to think of a way to explain the technology that he had hooked up to her friend. “Miss, please… I need you to calm down. I can explain what each of these things are that are hooked up to your friend. But I can’t let you go if you’re going to rip off that mask; because if you do he will die.” he tried to clarify to the pessimistic faerie. Navi stared at this green-haired man with the spider-webbed pupils as she thought over what he was saying; Link would die if she took off the mask? No, it was a lie to trick her! She glared at the green-haired man. “Why would I trust you!! You’re probably getting ready to eat me while letting your strange creature suck the life out of Link!!” she spouted. The man sighed in frustration. This was the last thing he needed a contrary irrational faerie. He hadn’t got any sleep since these two visitors had arrived. He was in no mood for this fear-based altercation. In his tired state he needed to convince his small foe quickly. “Why would I treat your wounds as well as your friend’s? I could of let you both die when you teleported here, but I didn’t. I haven’t given you any reason not to trust me. ” he replied in earnest. Navi looked at him and then at his hands. The way he was holding her was just to restrain her not to hurt her. His touch was gentle. She then looked over at Link; he looked so weak with all of those weird things hooked to him. They had to be suctioning his life-force from him. She glanced back at the man with the spider-webbed eyes. She realized that she didn’t have to trust this man completely but if she played the trust card perhaps she could get to the truth of the matter. She looked at him with piercing eyes, letting him know she did not fear him. “You will explain what that mask is doing on Link!” she spouted at the man. The green-haired man looked at her and then dropped her onto the pillow that she had started on. He figured by the look she had given, her concern was for her friend. She just wanted to know what the mask was for. “That mask is giving your friend fresh oxygen. He is having problems breathing on his own. His wound was from a blade doused in poison. The poison is very potent and is affecting his breathing. As for the other wires and machines hooked to him, they’re to keep his vitals up as well as keeping me informed of his condition.” he stated hoping that explanation might clear up things for her. “H-he was poisoned? Is he going to be okay? Will he ever be able to breathe on his own!?” Navi peered seriously at the man questioning him. He smiled at her knowing she hadn’t heard a word he said after he stated that her friend had been poisoned. “He will be fine, so don’t worry. You should be worrying about your own wounds and getting some rest.” he said as he caringly looked at the blue-haired faerie. She was covered in a lot of bandages. As for her wings they had some tears that he had fixed up with a special type of organic tape. He was proud that he had been able to repair her small delicate wings. Navi looked at the man and then to her bandages. She then looked at her wings realizing that she had been well-taken care of. She sat down on the bed with her fist to her chin as she stared over at Link. Things were all skewed. She had no clue where they were. She messed up the spell and now they were in the hands of this strange man and his so-called machines. But at least they both were alive, right? And so far this man had not showed her any reason not to trust him. Surely he wasn’t lying about Link… Or was he? She just couldn’t hand her trust over to this man easily; too much was at stake. She looked back at the green-haired man. “Who are you?” she asked him. The man grabbed a nearby chair and sat down. This way they were face to face. “I am Doctor Eznik Hitaru. You can just call me Eznik.” he said as he smiled at her. Navi looked at him not sure how to reply. This man was a doctor? It would explain how he was able to keep Link alive from the poison as well as treat her. She looked at Eznik and then to the bed. She had a lot of questions but she was tired from straining her injuries getting to Link. “As for where you are… not doubt you are wondering about that. You’re on a spaceship. It is like a ship in the water but this one sails the skies.” Eznik decided to try to explain where she was, hoping it might make her a little bit more trusting by understanding the full circumstances of her situation . Navi looked at him confused. “A ship that sails the skies? How is that possible? Is it Magic ?” The doctor laughed a little then smiled an anxious smile at her. “Think about it, you were wounded and weak when you tried to teleport. And now you are far-flung from your timeframe. You are far in the future and a lot of things have changed. We don’t use torches to light our rooms’ anymore.” he said as he looked at the lights. “They’re called lights, quite complicated things to explain, just like spaceships.” Navi observed the lights as well. They had jumped to the future? Oh, she had really messed up the teleportation spell. She looked once again to Eznik. “Is there any way we can get home?” Eznik nodded assuredly. “But right now you need rest. You need time for your wounds to heal. From there I will help you and your friend find a way back to your time.” he smiled at her as he stood up. He held out his hand to her. “You can rest next to him if you wish.” Navi looked at the green-haired man and smiled a little as she skeptically climbed onto his hand. The doctor set Navi down on the pillow of the blonde-haired teen. Navi looked to Eznik. “I-I’m Navi.” she said softly finally introducing herself. Eznik smiled at her. His ears may not be as long as a Kokiri’s but they were just as sensitive. “You get some rest Miss Navi. Your friend will be fine I promise you.” Navi nodded and curled up on Link’s shoulder. She still didn’t trust that doctor completely, but at least she got to stay with Link. She closed her eyes falling quickly to sleep as her thoughts drifted away. She prayed everything was a dream, that Link and she were fishing and she just got hit by the fishing pole. She was knocked out cold and had this crazy dream with that unknown fighter and this weird ship in the future. Fanfic * Prologue *Chapter 1: Awakening *Chapter 2: The Hero Awakens *Chapter 3: The Assassin *Chapter 4: The Bet *Chapter 5: Spar between the Hero and the Assassin *Chapter 6: Memories *Chapter 7: Calming before the Fight *Chapter 8: The Fight for the Prize *Chapter 9: Remembering the Past *Chapter 10: Reunited *Chapter 11: Falling Hope *Chapter 12: Holding to Morals *Chapter 13: Last Memories Commenting Please add your comments or visit the external links to add your comments * Fanfiction.net * Bratchan DA -Fanfic by Bratchan Adventure Fanfic Category:RatedPG13